


Forts

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, mentions of Pirates of the Carribean, pillow forts, pokemon battles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 13:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Prompt) JohnDave with some blanket forts because come on who doesn’t love blanket forts.</p><p>No Pokemon were harmed in the making of this fic</p><p>giftfic for Zenellyraen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forts

XxX

“This is stupid.”

“Oh come on Dave! It is not!”

“Dude, you made a fort. _A blanket and pillow fort._ How old are you again?”

“Old enough to know that forts are pretty fucking kickass! Stop whining Dave!”

Dave gave an exasperated sigh but indulged his boyfriend, crawling under the covers. 

“Hey Dave, catch!” Dave caught the object, examining it before giving a small smirk.

“What are we playing?”

“All of the Pokemon games!” John crawled under the covers, a shit eating grin on his face. Dave rolled his eyes before shrugging. 

“As long as it isn’t that new shit I don’t give a damn. Like really what is the point of the Black and White games seriously it’s just like the producers got really fucking bored with making up colors.”

“Naw man, I grabbed our Johto/Kanto games.” John nudged him before laying next to him, being careful of the pile of pillows holding up their fort.

They spent a good hour battling it out (“Damn it- John get your Lugia out of your fucking party!” “But you have your Ho-Oh so stop whining!” “John!” ) before moving on to the next order of business.

“We are not fucking watching Con Air.”

“We are so watching Con Air.”

“No god damn it.”

“Dave.”

“John.”

“Oh come on! You always want to watch the Pirates movies!”

“Yeah well at least I can admit my ironic crush on Captain Jack unlike someone I can mention.”

“You love Jack more than me? I’m so crushed Dave.”

“Sorry man, but _Captain_ Jack is just too sexy.”

“Fine Dave. We’ll go with your stupid movies.”

(John doesn’t actually mind the POC movies. However, unlike his boyfriend he has a huge flaming crush on Orlando Bloom.)

(When Dave got bored of all of the cutesy stuff from Will and Elizabeth he usually reaches over to John and kisses him a couple times before going back to watching the movies. John teases him each time. )

**Author's Note:**

> I don't actually hate Black or White- I own both and Black 2 so
> 
> This was written back in August, and I never got around to posting it on here so uwu


End file.
